User talk:Carinth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Judgement Day page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- First Tiger Hobbes (Talk) 14:43, 15 September 2011 Edits Sure then. That also works. ~Rin-Rin~ 15:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ..uhmm actually gunfire work the same way like other weapons on Ram, shoot the head, other spot deal 1 damage. Oh that comment wasn't from me. Mmh you should check the edits on your talk page. ~Rin-Rin~ 15:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Same to you! =D I try to keep my edits signed anyway. Have fun too. ~Rin-Rin~ 15:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re-added your pic into gallery in the Driving Rewels 04:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) oh so you intended to add it in the "Trivia" section i see, but after you added it without space so it jump to the gallery section, ok you can re-added it but make sure it wont jump down to the gallery section, :P In my place now is 1 pm, hah sorry for bothering you, just leave messeage to noctice that to you, cuz i hate people editting my stuff w/o telling me. Rewels 05:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment I appriciate it. Also, when I said some users I did'nt mean all of them it's just the people who make editing so stranuous for me like putting personal expieriences down or abbreviating things also I try to clean up this place at the best of my ability and I just started editing here today so I got high hopes for myself. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 02:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you play Fallout as well? I'm very happy that it's almost here as I have all the achievements in both of the games. Also I have every unique weapon in the game as well as all the unique attire. And not to mention every weapon and armor in the game as well...little known fact about me is that I killed the Legendary Deathclaw with my bare hands on very hard mode. And have an evil garden gnome. Tim to the Adams 02:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it right away as I am cleaning that page up at the moment it'll be no problem. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 20:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, it's all done. Tell me if you need anything else, i'll be glad to help. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 20:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) As of now i'm trying to revise everything on the infected pages such as the names and how things are worded, tell me what you think. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 22:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Alrigh, so I renamed both The Floater and Suicider pages as well as edited and revised then.So tell me what you think. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 22:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The infected pages are all finished :D. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 23:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you do me a favor? Since youseem tobe able totake in game pictures can you possibly upload a picture of a Thug without the level? Thanks. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 23:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) It's perfect thanks forthe help I appriciate it. Whoops signed, Tim to the Adams 02:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Badges and props Carinth, Regarding the last two messages you sent me: 1. I don't know if there is anything wrong with the badges. However, please note that editing for the sole purpose of receiving badges is against the rules as it classifies as achievement boosting. 2. I don't think the "Props" page is necessary. First off, "Props" isn't a proper title. Second, "propellable" isn't a word. Lastly, the information on the article does not require its own page. On the articles for Crates, Juice Packs, etc. it can simply have a short sentence saying that the item can be thrown. The images will be moved to the appropriate article as well. I hope you understand. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:13, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, terribly sorry. Still, "Props" is not a proper title, and despite the fact that they are all unique in-game items, they all already have their own articles. Own article for a single feature they all share is just not necessary. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sooo...I just got finished with Lonesome Road and I have to say it is a must have for anyone who owns Fallout: New Vegas. That's all...Tim to the Adams 02:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No Problem.Tim to the Adams 02:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah, it's a very sucky bug. That's why I prefer Xbox. Tim to the Adams 00:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah about my edit some vandal had replaced most of the floaters text with derp —Riley Heligo 06:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Picture I couldn't get it to work right in the gallery eitheir, so I removed it for the time being. Romcombo(Talk) 01:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re : no crosshair hmmm... i myself has no problem with seeing the cursor or hp bar in shot, but its seem many dont like it. I'll try to crop then :-?? Rewels 09:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, oh wait right now if you still online can you contact the admin, tell him to deleted the page Penis plz, someone are trying to sabotage this wiki. Hiya, Carinth. I recommend you get Gun Runners' Arsenal it's the pinnacle of badassery, in a cheap package. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 00:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bungalows I reccomend leaving it on the wiki but adding information onto the page as you can. I believe all the bungalows have numbers and they all have classes. Things that could be put in are survivors found in bungalows and quests. You can remove the category for deletion whenever you wish to :) Romcombo(Talk) 20:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for disrupting you, but I hadn't realized you were still editing the article. You didn't mention anything on the edit summary, so I assumed you were finished. And all I did was add the name and location to the template and moved the article to a capitalized name. Again, I apologize, but it still would of been helpful if you had said "Doing something, don't edit" or something on the edit summary. Take care, Reversinator 18:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) While you're still here, I was wondering if you could give your opinion on this Template I made. As in, do you think we need it, or could the wiki be without it? Thanks, Reversinator 18:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I'll talk to Romcombo, see what he thinks. Reversinator 19:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quick Question Meh, I will leave it up to you, but I will recommend that If you cannot create an article that is not a stub on just the bags seen everywhere to merge it with a article about luggage. Romcombo(Talk) 18:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC)